


An Ace Up Your Sleeve - Supernatural Asexual Mini Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Cas, determined to prove that he can take the lead on a hunt, brings a case to the boys. It's a siren, of course it's a siren, and despite Dean's protests they take it, with Cas offering to play the bait.





	An Ace Up Your Sleeve - Supernatural Asexual Mini Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I created this illustration for the Supernatural Asexual Mini Bang story, An Ace Up Your Sleeve, by Cynder713. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
